


Changed

by little_nightmare



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rape, This is Bad, Torture, eviljack, im going to hell for writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pitch decides to turn jack into his little pawn/ lover, but after a strange request from Jack, pitch is starting to regretevery thing he ever did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok people this is basically fucking porn and rape. Like seriously I'm probably gonna go to Hell for this. Oh well!!! You have been warned!!! Enjoy!!!

He had him cornered. None of the guardians could save him. Even Man in the Moon couldn't save him. No one could save him. Jack was beaten and held to the ground by Pitch's shadows, he tried to move, but the last of his strength left him when he dealt that last blow at the nightmare king. He was so tired and worn out, trying to get up again was hard, especially when the shadows roughly pushed him down again. He was flat against the ground, legs and arms were spread out while being held in place by the shadows.

 

"It's useless my boy, my shadows have more power over you. You're weak! I'm a lot stronger than I was last time!" Pitch growled out.

Jack was breathing heavily from the fight but tried not to show it, Pitch saw right though his little act and he grinned maliciously. 

"You are tired I see! Why don't you take a nap, and when you wake, your mind will be more open to the darkness. Whether you come willingly or not you will be mine, and mine alone."  

With every word Pitch said, he came closer and closer to Jack. When he was face to face he leaned in and captured Jack's face with his hands and put his lips to his ears and whispered. 

"Do you understand my pet?"

Jack tried to jerk away, but Pitch forced his head to look at him, smiling at the boy below him before smashing his lips onto Jacks. Jack's eyes widened in surprise, then it turned to horror as he felt the shadows lift his jacket up. Jack tried helplessly to get away but no matter how hard he tried Pitch pushed him down again. His hands pinned Jack's above his head as he nipped and kissed his lips down to his neck. Pitch then brought his lips to Jack's ears once again, licking and sucking on his earlobe while growling out,

"Mine"

Jack whimpered from the unwanted touches Pitch and the shadows gave him. Suddenly he was cold, so very cold and his nipples hardened at the cold air that hit his chest. He gave in a sharp gasp as he realized his hoodie was now off and torn into shreds. Shadows started to caress and rub one nipple while Pitch was licking and suckling the other and starting to remove Jack's pants. Jack started to realize what was happening and started to struggle more and more, he tried to reach for his staff but the shadows threw it away from his reach. Soon the shadows had successfully untied his pants and he was now bare for Pitch and the shadows to see. Jack's eyes welled up with tears of shame and horror when a shadowed hand caressed his dick and tight hole. Jack tried to scream for help but a shadow tendril resembling a dick pushed itself into Jack's mouth and started to move in and out choking Jack's screams. Pitch smirked at Jack's tears and canceled pleas. He decided to have some more fun by removing his own pants letting out his hardened dick and forcing it in Jack's tight and unready hole. Jack arched his back and let out a muffled scream around the dick. He was now screaming hysterically as Pitch pulled out and slammed back in. Blood steeped out of his hole as Pitch was pounding forcefully in him while the shadow dick was pounding in his mouth. 

This went on for about five minutes until Jack felt another foreign object brush up against his other hole and before he knew what was happening another shadow dick pushed into Jack's last and finale hole. Both Pitch's dick and the shadow dick kept coming out and slamming back in making it more painful. But Pitch didn't care. He was too busy screwing Jack and scratching up his torso with blood dripping down his chest. Pitch was moaning at how tight Jack was around him that he couldn't take it. He called out to the shadows to pleasure him as well. Soon a giant shadow dick was playing with Pitch's hole before going inside. Pitch screamed in pleasure from the familiar force within him making him move his hips more in Jack. Suddenly Jack was raised from the ground and Pitch's dick came out of him. Pitch growled at the lack of warmth but soon realized what was happening. He gave a Cheshire grin to the boy before standing up, spreading his legs apart. More shadows wrapped around Pitch to steady him, seeing as the shadow dick was still pounding in him. The shadows holding Jack moved him over Pitch's dick and they held him in a swing like and started to swing him into the dick. Jack tried to cry out but of course he couldn't. Jack was suspended in air from the shadows and was swinging back and forth into Pitch's dick. Then Jack turned over with his legs and arms hanging at his side while the shadow dick fucked his mouth and asshole and Pitch's dick fucked his anus over and over again. 

All three dicks were pounding into him that Jack's mind was soon gone and he could only feel the pain. The pressure in his dick was becoming  unbearable and Pitch roughly grabbed Jack's dick in his hand and pumped Jack's dick up and down until Jack was about to release. When Jack was at that last point both dicks in his mouth and ass came and soon Pitch came inside Jack, and the shadows released in Pitch's ass, making him release as well. Both shadows left but Pitch stayed in still milking his orgasm in Jack, making sure he didn't miss a drop. Jack couldn't feel anything or do anything. All he could do was lie there and take it. When Pitch finally pulled out Jack passed out, cum, blood, and shadows pouring out of his asshole with Pitch smirking at his new toy. 

Pitch took his new toy to his lair to wait until he woke. When he did wake, well he was going to have some fun all over again. Jack's once blue eyes turned to a menacing gold and his snow white hair changed dangerously black as the black shadows that were in Pitch's cum flowed through his bloodstream changing everything good about him. The warm rush throughout his body started to make him hard as his dick became upright again. Soon Pitch knew he was ready for another round. This time though Jack was going to get it worse and harder than before. The tentacles grabbed Jack's legs and pulled him to Pitch's now hardened dick. The shadows wrapped their tendril around his arms and legs and immediately secured his so that he couldn't move. He grabbed Jack's milky white thighs and waited until the tendrils wrapped themselves around Pitch's dick creating an bigger one while making him moan in pleasure. Pitch then gripped Jack by his hips and pushed the bigger dick up his ass. The newly turned Jack let out a large moan, feeling his asshole tightening around the dick and having it pulled out again. Only to be pounded right in again. He arched his back as he felt Pitch in him pushing and hitting his favorite spot every time. Soon Pitch was making Jack moan and scream out his name in pleasure while the tendrils roamed around both of their bodies. Touching every single patch of skin, teasing the nipples and Jack's own dick. Then they were about to climax and Pitch grabbed Jack's hips even harder and started to pound more fiercely into him rocking Jack back and forth in pleasure. After one last pounding Jack and Pitch came at the same time both screaming out each other's name. Pitch collapsed on top of Jack while Jack grasped Pitch breathing heavily. Jack looked up at his lover with his golden matching eyes and leaned in to whisper

"I have a request my love."  
Pitch smirked at him.  
"What is it that you desire my pet?"  
"I want the guardians dead. I want them here so I can play with them. Can I have them???"  
Pitch not really thinking agreed. 

"Of course you can dear. You can do whatever your heart desires when it comes to them. If you can bring them here then you can have them."  
Jack smirked and looked towards the shadows. 

"Excellent." He whispered.


	2. the plan

When Jack knew Pitch was passed out he set his plan into motion. He got up and started to set up the cages that held Tooth's fairies so long ago. He picked up a knife that was lying around and started to carve things into the metal. Granted it took a while, but the end result was worth it. Once all of the markings were finished ,it was time for his plan to go in action. He decided to leave his staff in the lair, and go out to find the other guardians. He changed his eyes and hair like it used to be, but left the wounds. He decided to attack the weakest link and heads to Toothiana's palace. He leans up agains one of the pillars and cried out for her.

"Tooth!!!" He cried out. Fake tears welled up in his eyes.

"Help me!!"

Sitting on her throne Tooth was sending out all of the baby teeth to recover the teeth from children when she heard the cry for help. She recognized the voice! It was Jack! He was missing for weeks and none of the guardians knew where he was. Not even Man In The Moon which was scary and strange for him. She reached over and grabbed one of North's globes and flew towards the fallen boy. When she saw him she bursts into tears and collects him into her arms. She could feel his shoulders shaking violently and held him closer. Tooth held the globe in her hand and whispered

"North's palace." She then proceeded to throw it as quickly as possible. Tooth and Jack were swallowed whole and got spit back out on the ground at the palace. The yetis gave a shout at the state of both of the guardians that the other three guardians came out of North's office. With one look at Jack's state, they all rushed towards both of them and surrounded them.

Sandman tried to relax the boy into some deep sleep but every time the sand touched Jack, he screamed out in agony. Puzzled at why his sand couldn't help Jack, he tried one more time. The results were the same. Sandman tried to tell everyone what was happening, but of course, poor sandman was ignored. Again.....

Meanwhile North and Bunny were bombarding Jack with all of these questions that Jack just couldn't keep up! And soon he passed out from pain.

North took Jack to a spare room and laid him on the bed. Back in the main room the guardians were forming a plan to raid pitch's lair and capture the nightmare king. Once the plan was fully formed they went to the room where Jack was passed out still. Then decided not to wake him and wrote him a note saying exactly what was going on and where they were. With that, they left to pitch's palace of nightmares. When they got to Pitch's lair something seemed off. it was more black then normal, like something sinister was at work. black tendrils were crawling up along the wall erasing any form of shadow. Soon the whole cave was covered in nothing but darkness, and the guardians were on high alert. Suddenly they heard some squeaking noise from down the hall, thinking it was Pitch they raced towards the sound. It was leading them down a dark corridor that seemed like it was getting more dark as they went along. Soon they entered a room, no a torture chamber. There was blood splattered everywhere and various tools lying around that had obviously been used on Jack. Cages were littered everywhere with weird symbols of magic on them, But that's not what made them stop. No. It was the other scene in front of them. Pitch was hanging from a wall all bloodied and broken. He had a broken leg which was leaking out of his leg. The white bone obviously was almost all the way out and the squeaking came from the dirty chains that held him up. Upon entering Pitch woke up, eyes wide in fear. When he saw the guardians he tried to tell them something but his voice was rough. All the guardians filed into the room Pitch’s eyes became more wide and fearful and he screamed out the best he could.

“RUN!!!!!”

Suddenly all the guardians were forcefully put into separate cages and they were all iced shut. The lights that were barely there finally flickered out as a dark figure loomed in the middle of the room.

“Who the hell are you?!” Bunnymund yelled out.

The figure stepped into the light and everyone gasped.

Jack was standing in the middle of the room, hair no longer white and his eyes held no amount of blue in them. The shadows surrounding him were swirling with eagerness, wanting to tear apart anything it could touch.

Jacked walked up to the cages with the biggest smile stretched across his face.

“Now that everyone is here.....we’re gonna have some FUN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short! will be a bit longer soon!


End file.
